Blue Moon?
by Akise Mao-chan
Summary: Beberapa bulan yang lalu Levi menolak pengakuan cinta Petra mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang obrolan tentang 'pacar' kembali dibicarakan. Si Levi yang ingin terlihat keren, niat menggombal sayang gagal. Menjadi kesalah pahaman bagi Petra Ral. /RnR yuukkkss


Beberapa bulan yang lalu Levi menolak pengakuan cinta Petra mentah-mentah. Dan sekarang obrolan tentang 'pacar' kembali dibicarakan. Si Levi yang ingin terlihat keren, niat menggombal sayang gagal. Menjadi kesalah pahaman bagi Petra Ral. /RnR yuukkkss~

**BLUE MOON? **

**.**

**.**

**(Blue Moon adalah 'color idiom' bahasa Inggris yang artinya 'MUSTAHIL. Kenapa saya pilih judul ini? Tentu saja karena -sok- keren! Khehehe) **

**.**

***Saya cuma pinjam karakter SnK karya HAJIME ISAYAMA Sensei***

**.**

***Cerita ini asli buatan saya***

**.**

**.**

.

Pukul lima sore, sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Hujan deras tiba-tiba datang. Bersama dengan dinginnya angin menjelang malam. Levi menatap kesal titik-titik hujan di kaca jendela kelas. Teringat janjinya nonton film doraemon di bioskop dengan adik kecil sialannya, si Mikasa.

"Ada apa, Levi? Wajahmu terlihat muram.." tiba-tiba Petra berada di sampingnya. Tetap dengan senyumannya yang ramah dan menenangkan.

"Hah? Apanya yang sedih? Wajahnya terlihat sama saja. Datar kayak tembok Cina," sahut Auruo dari belakang. Kayaknya dia cari mati sama Levi. Benar saja, Levi langsung terpancing emosi. Ia menoleh ke arah Auruo. Tak ketinggalan deathglare yang selalu menyelimutinya.

"Maaf!" teriak Auruo refleks. Levi mendengus lalu kembali memandang kaca jendela. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang? Payung saja tak bawa. Kalaupun bawa payung, nggak mungkin akan tetap kering sampai rumah. Hujan ini terlalu deras. Dalam diam, Levi berdoa agar Mikasa tahu masalahnya. Biar dia gak merengek kalau Levi pulang nanti.

"Levi, nggak pulang?" tanya Petra membuyarkan lamunan Levi. Sejak tadi ia tetap setia menemani Levi dalam heningnya suasana kelas. Kini hanya mereka berdua di sana, dan Auruo sebagai obat nyamuk. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain sudah pada pulang. Dijemput orang tua, sih. Berbeda dengan Levi yang berangkat-pulang selalu jalan kaki. Biar sehat serta mandiri.

"Masih hujan, aku nggak bawa payung. Kau sendiri?" Levi balik bertanya. Wajah Petra bersemu merah muda, kayak di shoujo manga. Jarang-jarang Levi bertanya padanya. Ini langka, man!

"Aku sedang sibuk…" Petra menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat Levi agak penasaran. Ia memicingkan mata, "sibuk apa? Kau tak ada kerjaan gitu.."

"Sibuk menemanimu. Hehehe…" Lanjut Petra, sok romantis. Levi menarik garis senyum di bibirnya meski sangat tipis. Petra bisa melihatnya. Karena hanya dia yang punya indra ke-100. Sebuah indra istimewa yang tercipta dari perasaan bahagia hanya untuk melihat senyuman sederhana.

"Hoi, Petra, jangan pacaran di kelas. Melanggar aturan sekolah, lho!" Auruo yang kesal karena kedekatan mereka berdua memprotes. Sebenarnya karena iri.

Petra langsung gugup. Takut kalau Levi akan marah saat Auruo berkata begitu. Karena yang ia tahu, Levi membencinya. Buktinya, saat Petra menyatakan perasaannya pada Levi beberapa bulan lalu, Levi menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan gadis sepertinya."

TIK TUK TIK TUK … bunyi detak jarum jam terasa begitu keras saat Petra menanggapinya dengan diam. Auruo mengedikkan bahu, tak peduli. Levi berdehem, kembali bersuara.

"Kami memang sudah berteman cukup lama. Tapi berpacaran dengannya adalah suatu yang mustahil dalam hidupku, seperti pohon pisang berbuah durian. Selamanya tak akan pernah. Sebenarnya aku…"

"Uhh…" Petra sudah mewek. Ia berlari keluar kelas, berlari sampai terhuyung-huyung.

Saat Levi menoleh ke sampingnya, Petra sudah tak ada di sana. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Huh… padahal aku belum menyampaikan kalimat klimaksnya.."

"Tumben omonganmu panjang banget.. Biasanya cuma 'hn', 'hm', 'hn', 'hm', cobalah untuk banyak bicara di depan orang! Jangan diam kayak pajangan ruangan! Aku yakin kau bakal punya banyak teman. Sekarang kan banyak saingan!" komentar Auruo gak nyambung tapi keren. Levi sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Levi mengacak rambutnya kesal. _"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" _pikir Levi frustasi. Meminta maaf sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan marganya, Ackerman. Pikiran Levi jadi berbelit-belit gak elit. Seumur hidupnya ia cuma pernah minta maaf sama ayah, ibu, dan adiknya. Itupun cuma waktu idul fitri.

Sejak dulu ia tak pernah ingin kesalahannya dinilai rendah orang lain. Apalagi oleh orang yang disukainya. Harga diri lebih tinggi dari apapun.

Lalu Levi melihat tas Petra yang masih menggantung di tempatnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

'_Ia pasti kembali'_

.

.

.

Di toilet wanita, Petra menangis tanpa suara. Sampai ada anak yang mengiranya hantu lalu gak jadi ke toilet. Perkataan Levi yang barusan masih teringat jelas di benaknya. Seharusnya Levi tak perlu mengatakan hal itu. SAKITNYA TUH DI SINI!

"Tegar, Petra … kau harus tegar … ini cuma latihan punya suami judes macam itu … iya, ini cuma latihan … suatu saat dia pasti suka padamu, Petra … kau harus optimis jangan autis … " Petra mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri meski terlalu berlebihan. Lalu ia mencuci muka dan mengelapnya pakai sapu tangan.

Yak, sekarang sudah tak ada yang tahu kalau dia habis nangis. Ia pun kembali ke kelas. Bukan untuk ketemu Levi tercinta, tapi mau mengambil tasnya.

Di kelas sudah kosong, tak ada batang hidung siapapun. Entah kemana perginya Levi dan Jean. Tasnya masih menggantung di centelan yang ada di sisi kanan mejanya. Dengan segera ia mengambilnya. Ia merasakan ada suatu makhluk supernatural yang mendekat, jadi merinding.

Tapi saat ia keluar, tiba-tiba ada Levi yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Sejak kapan ia di sana?

"Oi!" panggil Levi. Nada bicaranya kasar, seperti biasa. Petra menghentikan langkah, ia membalikkan badan. Bertatap mata dengan mata tajam orang terpintar di angkatannya. Petra merasakan jantungnya terasa hampir berhenti berdetak saking cepatnya.

"Hujan sudah reda. Tidak pulang?" tanya Levi basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia tak suka bicara yang tak perlu.

"I-ini sudah mau pulang, kok! Levi sendiri?" Petra balik bertanya.

"Aku masuih sibuk … sibuk menantimu."

Mata Petra terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja. Baru kali ini Levi berkata hal yang menurutnya romantis. Langsung saja dia jadi ge-er tingkat dewa. Mungkinkah Rivaille Ackerman kini telah bertransformasi menjadi …

RIVAILLE ABNORMAN?

Petra gugup, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Levi tampak kurang baik setelah menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran di pelipisnya. Wajahnya juga sudah panas dari tadi. Malu banget.

"Oi, gimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Kau jalan kaki, kan?" tawar Levi sambil memalingkan wajah, malu-malu. Petra tersenyum geli. Sekarang ia berfikir, biarlah Levi tak menyukainya. Toh pintu hatinya tetap terbuka untuk Levi. Untuk sekarang, ia ingin melupakan perkataan Levi yang tadi, yang bilang kalau ia tak ingin berpacaran dengan Petra selamanya.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku naik sepeda, he-hehe … mungkin lain kali?" Petra tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar sampai tempat parkir sepeda." Ujar Levi datar. Petra melotot. Tak percaya dengan perkataan Levi barusan.

'_DIA SERIUS?!'_

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kelas bersamaan. Berjalan melewati koridor sepi beriringan. Dijaga oleh keheningan. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah bergandengan tangan. Petra tak menyangka, sepertinya Levi yang memulainya. Mereka saling menjaga kehangatan yang tersalur dari telapak tangan. Levi tersenyum tak biasa dan menciptakan suasana romansa di hati Petra.

Awalnya seperti itu …

"Hei, soal tadi aku serius, aku tak ingin berpacaran denganmu. Itu sangat mustahil bagiku." Levi angkat suara. Petra menelan ludah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, tolong jangan katakan itu lagi," jawab Petra lirih. Ia tersenyum paksa pada Levi yang tampak merona.

"Benar, aku tak ingin pacaran denganmu. Kenapa kau tak cari orang lain yang mungkin mau berpacaran denganmu?" ujar Levi lagi. Kali ini dengan sorotan mata tajam yang melirik pada wanita di sampingnya. Petra menyilakan poni yang mengganggu belakang telinga.

"Aku sudah coba melupakanmu. Tapi tak bisa. Menggantimu dengan orang lain, lebih dari mustahil."

"Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan kuliah di universitas ternama sekaligus kerja mewarisi perusahaan Ayahku. Aku ingin cerdas tanpa memikirkan apa itu cinta. Karena itu aku tak ingin berpacaran denganmu … makanya—" Levi mengusap pundak Petra hangat. Masih dalam keadaan berjalan.

"AKU TAHU ITU, LEVI! Uhh.." bentak Petra tegas. Hatinya sudah cukup panas.

"Maaf … aku tahu kalau kau tak menyukaiku. Aku yang selalu memaksa. Maaf … tapi tolong jangan dibahas, aku tak kuat mendengarnya, hiks.." kini Petra mulai terisak.

"Dasar cengeng! Dengarkan dulu kelanjutan kalimatku!"

Sekarang Petra diam, menunggu perkataan Levi yang selanjutnya.

"Karena aku tak akan berpacaran denganmu, makanya … tunggulah …"

Levi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan perpustakaan. Otomatis langkah Petra turut berhenti. Kini Levi mengangkat dagu Petra tanpa ragu.

"Tunggulah saat di mana aku akan menikahimu, aku sangat menginginkan cinta tulusmu. Membuatku kagum karena kau mampu bertahan menyukaiku begitu lama. Meski sudah kutolak sekalipun. Jadi, maukah kau menunggu hingga saat itu?" Levi menatap Petra lurus.

Mata Petra memerah, berkaca-kaca. Begitu pula wajahnya yang sudah semerah mawar. Pelan, ia mengangguk. Ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat itu. Levi turut tersenyum. Pilihannya tidak salah. Petra sabar, pandai memasak, cewek tulen, pandai meracik kopi kegemarannya, dan yang paling penting … cintanya tulus untuk Levi.

Petra terharu. Sepertinya memang mustahil untuk jadi pacar Levi Tapi menjadi istrinya, itu jauh lebih baik.

"Aku akan berusaha! Akan kunanti saat itu tiba!" tanpa sadar Petra memeluk Levi yang cuma cengo. Menampilkan tampang bego yang bukan Levi banget. Baru kali ini dipeluk perempuan. Adiknya-Mikasa- saja tak pernah memeluknya.

"Terimakasih.." Levi mengusap kepala Petra lembut. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan janjinya dengan adiknya. Levi hanya bisa pasrah kalau-kalau ia dimarahi gara-gara pulang telat atau lainnya.

Setelah mengantar Petra mengambil sepedanya di parkiran sepeda, mereka berdua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sampai rumah, Levi mengelus bibirnya sendiri sambil tersenyum. Tak menyangka kalau dirinya bisa melakukan hal sepanas tadi pada Petra.

Saat Levi sedang asyik dengan lamunannya tentang Petra. Adik kecilnya mendobrak kamarnya pakai tenaga luar biasa.

"KAKAK BODOH! Besok aku mau nonton Dolaemon sama Elen!" teriak Mikasa, seperti pakai toa.

BRAKK –pintu pun ditutupnya kembali. Dengan kekuatan yang sama dahsyatnya ketika ia mendobraknya. Dasar anak kecil. Sementara Levi malah senyam-senyum, "syukurlah. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Petra untuk nonton bioskop bersamaku. Khehehe …"

Dan kini sifat Levi yang satu lagi bangkit. Sifat romantis dan bawelnya yang sudah lama tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**Maaf ya kalau ada typo, OoC, dan kesalahan yang berhamburan. Hehehe … *nyengir kuda***

**Soal hal panas yang dilakukan bibirnya Levi pada Petra itu … readers bisa menebaknya sendiri.. :D **

**Okeh, terimakasih sudah mau baca karya saya. **

'_**Yth. Readers, **_

_**apa anda berminat untuk review? Terserah padamu..**_

_**-With Love, Akise Mao-chan-'**_


End file.
